The Masquerade
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A group of wolves are in Jasper and they're not who they seem to be. Can they be stopped?
1. M-M-M-Morty

Humphrey and Kate were lying next to each other in their den. They were comfortable next to each other. Suddenly, Wayne came in the den with a bottle in his paw and drool coming from his mouth.

"H-H-Humphrey, c-c-come with now…." He slurred his words. Humphrey woke up from the nap he had and was shocked to see Wayne there.

Kate also woke up. "What's going on?" Kate asked sleepy.

"Y-y-y-you got to come *Hic* with me…" He then started to pull Humphrey by his hind leg and drag him out.

"Ow, ow, ow! You're tugging!" Humphrey said.

They left the den with Kate sitting there confused. "He may be…. Drunk…" She said as she smelled the liquid that spilled from his bottle.

Wayne and Humphrey were in the TARDIS and Wayne had vomit stains on his mouth and was over the top drunk. Humphrey stood there with a sleepy expression and then wanted to ask him something.

"Is this the surprise Wayne?"

"Humphrey…. I had… I… I… I… had to c-c-create a bomb Humphrey. I had to….."

"What?! A bomb!" Humphrey said in shock. "Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"No, no, no. Hump*Burp*rey, I'm gonna start all over. Do-do-do-do you know…. That woman you… *Burp*…. You saw before this blonde one?"

"What woman?!"

"The woman… woman… from the pup thing…."

"Jessica?" Humphrey asked.

"I-I-I-I'm going to get her and we're gonna start all over." He spilled what he was drinking on Humphrey.

"That's-that's-that's crazy!"

"You-you-you don't have to worry about…. About me fooling with Jessica. I'm not that guy…"

"You can't! Y-y-y-y-y-y….." Humphrey stuttered. Wayne then threw his bottle away and spoke again.

"You're right. She probably nothing but trouble…" Wayne pressed a button.

" _Arming Neutrino Bomb…."_ The TARDIS said.

"That's it Wayne I'm taking over…." Humphrey was grabbing the controls and forcing Wayne to stop the machine.

Finally, Wayne stopped and gave in. "Alright, I'll stop the TARDIS…"

He parked the machine in the valley and Wayne toppled out of the TARDIS. He fell on his back as the door opened to show he had been drinking a lot as can after can of beer fell out with him.

"T-t-t-that was a test Humphrey…"

"It was?"

"I-I-I-I don't know…" He then fell asleep.

" _Neutrino Bomb activated…"_ Humphrey gulped as he tried to wake up Wayne.


	2. The Gang with a plan

Wayne lay on the floor next to TARDIS still passed out. Humphrey was able to stop the bomb. But there was something far off in the distance that was looking at them.

It was a group of wolves that lived in a dark cave. It wasn't a den, but it was a cold and wet cave that this group of five wolves lived in.

Inside the cave were cracked computer monitors and wires dangling from everywhere. We then saw the wolves looking a one big screen. They were there watching Humphrey trying to wake up Wayne.

Starting from the left we had, Scarlet. She was a white wolf with black spots on her back and beige eyes. The hair on her head covered half her face, just like Lilly. She was a sadistic wolf who loves blood and gore. She'll do anything to see someone squirm. She also loves to cook… what? She can't have a talent?

The next was Sir Dongguan. He was from a wealthy family before they went bankrupt and toss him to the street. He always carries a brush with him to brush his tail. He has blue fur with a white underbelly and green eyes. He also wears a monocle.

The next one was Scrap. He was a little cub, but don't let his age and height fool you. He single-handedly took down a pack of coyotes with his bare claws….. While fighting a bear….. And he was making out with the hottest wolf in all of Canada…. And he was able to shave his huge amounts of chest hair…..

Or at least that what he says. He was beige with a chocolate underbelly and gray eyes. He was little but he knew how to fight.

The next one was Crash. A massive wolf that looks like a bumblebee. He has yellow and black fur in the same pattern as a bee would have. He's tough, he's big, and boy is he scary. He has a scar on his left eye that makes him close that eye forever.

He doesn't speak in full English sentences. He says stuff like, "Me like to bitey" or "Crash want to beat little babies to the pulp."

Then we have Brian. He was a regular wolf who just wanted to get by. He had blue fur with a white underbelly and black streaks on his back. He also had green eyes.

He's very suicidal. He just wants to die. He does anything he can to die. Shooting himself, stabbing himself, blowing himself up… nothing works.

These five were the Masquerade, wolves who pretend to be who they're not in order to be accepted into a pack then killing everyone in that pack. They weren't much known as they keep a low profile.

The next stop…. Jasper Park.

The TARDIS had materialized next to Kate and Humphrey's den. Wayne looked tired and hungover. He squinted his baggy eyes to the now blazing sun. He wobbled a bit.

"Humphrey!" Kate said as she ran to him. They hugged and kissed. They looked back to Wayne as he took out a little pill and some water. He drank it with the pill and groaned.

"Oh, God…" Wayne muttered.

"You ok Wayne?" Humphrey asked.

"Why was I born?" Wayne said groaning. Humphrey and Kate laughed a bit at that.

What they didn't laugh at was the group of wolves coming towards them.

They saw them as they walked and were confused.


	3. Oh, my Glob

The group got closer as they were now recognizable. It was the Masquerade walking towards them.

They finally met face to face with Humphrey and Kate. "Can we help you?" Kate asked.

The group looked at Brian and pushed him towards the two. He cleared his throat and spoke with a British accent.

"He-hello. Um, we need a place to stay… a small pack with not that many disturbing qualities."

"And you think Jasper Park is a good choice?" Humphrey asked. Kate nudged him as he smiled at her.

"Sorry about him. We can show you to the leader. And Jasper Park is not that bad. It's a peaceful little park with no worries… except for aliens, robots, scientists, witches, leprechauns, and the occasional super villain that comes in at the series finale of this story."

"Oh, well, ok…." He was able to say before they were escorted to Tony and Eve.

Wayne looked up from his drunken haze and looked at the group walking away. He knew them from somewhere, but he couldn't put his furry finger on it.

The group then made it to the dens of the two leaders, who were getting married. They were picking out where to go for the honeymoon. They looked up and saw that the group walking towards them.

"Humphrey, Kate, welcome. You've brought more wolves." Tony said a bit scared.

"You don't have to be scared Tony. These people are nice. Or so they want us to believe…" Humphrey said a little skeptical.

"Well, we have to do a background check on them and see if they're nice. Doesn't Wayne have a lie detector somewhere?"

They nodded. The group was then scared. They needed a way to get out of this and fast. They looked at each other and then looked at Brian. They smiled as pushed him forward.

"Brian can take it. He can take your lie detector test." Scarlet said sadistically. Brian gulped.

"Ok." Tony said. He then took Brian's paw and took him to Wayne.

The rest were taken to their dens. They loved their plan. Meanwhile Claudette and Saul were sitting under a tree bored out of their minds. They needed game to play. 

Saul had a game he wanted to play but he was scared to do it with her. Essentially, the game was to kiss another partner for as long as they wanted. Not on the cheek, mouth to mouth.

Saul was imagining kissing Claudette but he was actually kissing the air. Claudette saw this and questioned him.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Saul opened his eyes. He then stopped.

"Claudette…" He said to her. "I want to tell you something…. You may not like it, but it's something I want to get off my chest…"

Claudette was thinking to herself. _"Oh, my Glob…. He's going to ask me out! Tee! Ok, calm down girl."_

"What is it Saul?" She asked.

"I…. I…. I…." He stuttered. He really wanted to say it. He thought to himself. _"I love you! It's not so hard!"_

"I…lov….." Before he could finish, a cub came by and ruined everything. The cub was Scrap.

"Hello…" He said. Scrap wanted to slash their throats so badly… Claudette then spoke up.

"A new cub! Saul, it's a new cub!"

"Oh, y-yes…. Thank Glob." He whispered that last part. Claudette then started to talk to him and they talked for an hour.

For some reason, Scrap was enjoying talking to them. They seem like good people. His bloodlust vanished. He just wanted to play like a regular cub.

Scrap liked this place. He felt… he felt like he didn't need to pretend to be another wolf. He could just be himself. And he liked it.


	4. Questions and Answers

Scarlet, Sir Dongguan, and the bumblebee wolf, I mean, Crash were looking around Jasper. They saw many wolves doing their own thing. Crash felt like killing them all.

"Me wanty kill…" He said in a gruff voice.

"How 'bout no…" Dongguan said as he didn't want him to cause a scene. "Why don't you go pleasure yourself… it always works."

"Idea good…" Crash then sat down and he started to….. Get it on…

Scarlet and Dongguan recoiled as they didn't want to see this. "I mean in the bushes, you clod!"

Crash looked at the bushes and he said this. "Idea even better than last…"

He went over to the bushes and did his thing. Scarlet started to talk.

"I would kill him, but it would take about 16 wolves to do that… and a hunter… and I just don't have that time to do that…"

"Yeah…and plus we would have nowhere to hide the body… but let's get serious. If we are going to kill the wolves of this pack, then we need a grandiose plan." Dongguan said.

"I think we need a great yet stylish plan…"

They then started to think. Dongguan then remembered the blue box that they say. He proposed they steal it and see what kind of chaos they can ensue with it.

Scarlet liked that idea. Crash was then heard howling as he came. The two were disgusted but they forgot about it. They liked this plan.

While they were thinking of their plan, Brian just entered the TARDIS where there was a lie detector inside. He was amazed at what he saw, but felt scared at the same time.

They put the band around his head and asked him questions. Tony and Wayne were asking him questions.

"Who do you like more…? Justin Long or Hayden Panettiere?" Asked Wayne.

"Wayne, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I want to test the technology…"

"I like both…" Brian said. The detector beeped green.

"Ok, is your gang of mysterious wolves out to kill anyone?"

"Of course not!" The detector beeped green.

"Ok, final question… who gives you a bigger erection… me or Tony?"

"Ok, Wayne. I think that that's…"

"You…" He pointed at Wayne. The detector beeped green. Wayne smiled and looked at Tony smugly.

"Wait a minute… first of all, that's not a real question…. And second, him? Really?"

Brian nodded. "Well to be honest, I'm bisexual…" The detector beeped green.

"Hey, just like Aaron…."

"Oh, God he's not here is he?!" Brian said fearfully.

"You know him?"

"Know him? Everyone's afraid of him…"

"I guess has many people who still cower in fear of him…"

"This last time I heard about him was in the robot wars."

"Oh, he died it that." Tony said.

"Really? Thought he was…"

Tony nodded.

"Wow. What does a wolf do to die in something like that?"

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Wayne said. "Which is I'm hotter than Tony….."

"Oh, shut up…" They laughed as they were joking around.


	5. The Reveal

Brian was walking with Wayne while Scarlet, Dongguan, and Crash were walking towards them. They greeted each other.

"So how are you guys doing?" Brian asked.

"Fine… hey, how about we see that blue box of yours?" Scarlet asked.

"Alright… I see no harm in that." Said Wayne they were walking and Wayne and Brian were behind everyone. Wayne then noticed something…. Odd…

He looked at Crash's leg and he saw it was static. Wayne pulled out his sonic and he started to fiddle with it.

"So what is that box you have?" Brian asked. Wayne didn't answer. "Not a talker, huh?"

The group then made it to the TARDIS and Wayne finished doing what he was doing. The group waited.

"Let's go in…" Dongguan said creepily. They laughed as he said that. Wayne pointed his sonic in the air.

"Tell me who you are…" He said coldly.

"We're just a group of friends that…"

"Bull…shit…." Wayne interrupted. "Tell me…"

They looked at Brian. "Did you tell them?"

"What do you mean? I said nothing!" He said really fast. Wayne looked at the hind legs of the Scarlet and Dongguan. They were partially static.

He then turned back and saw Brian. His hind legs weren't like theirs. in fact, nothing of him was like theirs. He was just a scared wolf. Then Wayne put the pieces together.

He pressed a button on his sonic and the three were looking at themselves. They were turning to static. They were turned so much that now you can only see a silhouette of a wolf in static. They screamed in pain as they vanished.

Back with Claudette and Saul who were talking to Scrap, suddenly, Scrap turned into a silhouette and vanished. Claudette and Saul jumped back. They were confused.

"Did we see a ghost?" The teen asked.

"I… don't know…" The other teen replied. "Let's just back away from the scene…" They did just that.

Brian was the only one standing. He was confused and terrified. He wanted answer but he didn't know how to ask them.

"H-how…. When… where… who…. what?"

"They were holograms… projected by fear. Your fear. You were scared so you invented some imaginary friends. But they became real through fear and heartache. Tell me, who are you?"

Brian sighed. He then explained. "I… left my pack because they kicked me out for being too depressing. I try my best to survive or find a pack, but nothing works. I tried to kill myself, but that doesn't work either." He looked down and sighed.

Wayne went next to him and patted his back. "It's ok… we all have these problems. At least you didn't bury your brother."

"What am I going to do?" He put his paws to his face and sobbed a bit.

Wayne said nothing then spoke up. "You want to go on an adventure?"

Brian looked at him and was confused by his offer. "What do you mean?"

"You see that box that you went in?" He nodded. "That is called the TARDIS. It can go anywhere in space and time."

"Really?"

"Yep… and you want to know something awesome… I'm an alien…" Brian's eyes widened. He back away.

"You're saying that you're from another planet?" Wayne nodded. Brian smiled and was happy for once. He was meeting an alien.

"Well what do I have to do to be a member of your team? Are there others?"

"Two others. You've seen them. Humphrey and Kate. The grey wolf and the blonde wolf. They actually have a daughter who's immortal…"

"Shut… up…." Brian said. He laughed as he danced. "So there are aliens and immortals? Who'd a thunk it?" He looked at Wayne. "I'm in…"

"There you go… now let's meet your new friends…"

They walked and talked even more. They really hit it off. They were like two misunderstood souls. I think their names are Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. In fact that's what the next story is about.

But everything comes at a price…

 _ **Gr brx wklqn Mhvvlfd zloo fdoo?**_


End file.
